The Way You Make Me Feel
The Way You Make Me Feel is one of Michael Jackson's songs in his albums, Bad and HIStory: Past, Present and Future, Book I (greatest hits). It was released by Epic Records on November 9, 1987 and was recorded in 1987. This song was written by Michael Jackson and produced by Quincy Jones (with co-production by Michael Jackson). The lyrics pertain to being in love with someone.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Way_You_Make_Me_Feel Lyricshttp://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/michaeljackson/thewayyoumakemefeel.html *Hee-Hee! *Ooh! *Go On Girl! *Aaow! *Hey Pretty Baby With The *High Heels On *You Give Me Fever *Like I've Never, Ever Known *You're Just A Product Of *Loveliness *I Like The Groove Of *Your Walk, *Your Talk, Your Dress *I Feel Your Fever *From Miles Around *I'll Pick You Up In My Car *And We'll Paint The Town *Just Kiss Me Baby *And Tell Me Twice *That You're The One For Me *The Way You Make Me Feel *(The Way You Make Me Feel) *You Really Turn Me On *(You Really Turn Me On) *You Knock Me Off Of My Feet *(You Knock Me Off Of) *My Feet) *My Lonely Days Are Gone *(My Lonely Days Are Gone) *I Like The Feelin' You're *Givin' Me *Just Hold Me Baby And I'm *In Ecstasy *Oh I'll Be Workin' From Nine *To Five *To Buy You Things To Keep *You By My Side *I Never Felt So In Love Before *Just Promise Baby, You'll *Love Me Forevermore *I Swear I'm Keepin' You *Satisfied *'Cause You're The One For Me *The Way You Make Me Feel *(The Way You Make Me Feel) *You Really Turn Me On *(You Really Turn Me On) *You Knock Me Off Of My Feet *Now Baby-Hee! *(You Knock Me Off Of *My Feet) *My Lonely Days Are Gone- *A-Acha-Acha *(My Lonely Days Are Gone) *Acha-Ooh! *Go On Girl! *Go On! Hee! Hee! Aaow! *Go On Girl! *I Never Felt So In Love Before *Promise Baby, You'll Love Me *Forevermore *I Swear I'm Keepin' You *Satisfied *'Cause You're The One For *Me . . . *The Way You Make Me Feel *(The Way You Make Me Feel) *You Really Turn Me On *(You Really Turn Me On) *You Knock Me Off Of My Feet *Now Baby-Hee! *(You Knock Me Off Of *My Feet) *My Lonely Days Are Gone *(My Lonely Days Are Gone) *The Way You Make Me Feel *(The Way You Make Me Feel) *You Really Turn Me On *(You Really Turn Me On) *You Knock Me Off Of My Feet *Now Baby-Hee! *(You Knock Me Off Of *My Feet) *My Lonely Days Are Gone *(My Lonely Days Are Gone) *Ain't Nobody's Business, *Ain't Nobody's Business *(The Way You Make Me Feel) *Ain't Nobody's Business, *Ain't Nobody's Business But *Mine And My Baby *(You Really Turn Me On) *Hee Hee! *(You Knock Me Off Of *My Feet) *Hee Hee! Ooh! *(My Lonely Days Are Gone) *Give It To Me-Give Me *Some Time *(The Way You Make Me Feel) *Come On Be My Girl-I Wanna *Be With Mine *(You Really Turn Me On *Ain't Nobody's Business- *(You Knock Me Off Of *My Feet) *Ain't Nobody's Business But *Mine And My Baby's *Go On Girl! Aaow! *(My Lonely Days Are Gone) *Hee Hee! Aaow! *Chika-Chika *Chika-Chika-Chika *Go On Girl!-Hee Hee! *(The Way You Make Me Feel) *Hee Hee Hee! *(You Really Turn Me On) *(You Knock Me Off My Feet) *(My Lonely Days Are Gone) *(The Way You Make Me Feel) *(You Really Turn Me On) *(You Knock Me Off My Feet) *(My Lonely Days Are Gone) Gallery Images1.jpg Images2.jpg Images3.jpg Images4.jpg ImagesCAU4EZT5.jpg ImagesCAK6Q70O.jpg TWYMMF2009.png|This Is It 2009 BwtTWYMMF1.jpg|Live at Wembley 1988 000000000000000000000.jpg|Live at HIStory Tour 1996 00000000000000000000.jpg 0000000000000000000.jpg 0000000000000 (2).jpg|Live at Madison Square Garden 2001 with Britney Spears 00000000000000000.jpg 60860_147532995285951_321001_n.jpg The-Way-You-make-Me-Feel-michael-jackson-28358180-660-960.jpg untitled (13).png imagesCA9ZMLEB.jpg Michael-Jackson-and-Britney-Spears---The-way-you-make-me-feel.jpg untitled (14).png HwtTWYMMF1.jpg|Live in Bucharest 1996 DwtTWYMMF1.jpg|Live in Tokyo 1992 Production The Way You Make Me Feel has 10 vocal tracks of Michael Jackson singing.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2220642/ In Bad The Way You Make Me Feel is 2nd track listing and the 3rd single in this album.http://michael-jackson.wikia.com/wiki/Bad_%28album%29 In HIStory: Past, Present and Future, Book I The Way You Make Me Feel is the second song on the first disc of the album, HIStory: Past, Present and Future, Book I.http://michael-jackson.wikia.com/wiki/HIStory:_Past,_Present_and_Future,_Book_I Trivia *In the short film of The Way You Make Me Feel, one of the girls that is shown is one of Michael Jackson's sisters, La Toya Jackson. *In the short film of ''The Way You Make Me Feel, ''there was two real American gangs used as extras. One of the gangs being the Crips from Los Angeles, California. *Tatiana Thumbtzen, who stars in the video with Jackson, also appeared in a few of his Bad World Tour concerts, but was ultimately cut after kissing Jackson onstage in a show in New York. Video Performances The Way You Make Me Feel has been performed in all tours by Michael Jackson. He performed the song at the 1988 Grammys. He also performed it as part of a medley for the 1995 MTV Video Music Awards and the Michael Jackson and Friends concerts in Korea and Germany. There is also a 9:30 long version of the music video. External Links Music Video Song and Album References Category:Songs Category:Bad songs Category:Music videos Category:Singles Category:Bad 25 songs